


The Quiet Girl

by simpleskytoy



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Children, Family Fluff, I Tried, Multi, Muteness, mute character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleskytoy/pseuds/simpleskytoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a journey back to Skyhold, Cyrenious Lavellan runs into a girl who is by herself. She speaks in only nods and shakes of her head and has no idea where her parents are or where she came from. When asked if she would like to go to Skyhold, she agrees and goes with him. As the Inquisitor, he helps to try to find the parents of this strange, quiet girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet Girl

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this until 2 am so if there's anything wrong, please let me know. Enjoy!

“How much farther until we reach Skyhold?” Cyrenious asked, the horses steadily walking along the road.

“Another day or two and we should be back,” Solas answered. 

“At least it isn’t a week away,” Dorian said. “I could use a nice book and a bath.”

“As would I, Dorian, as would I,” the inquisitor agreed. The Tevinter mage trotted his horse next to Cyrenious. 

“Perhaps you’d like to join me~” he whispered. The elf felt a blush creeping onto his face. He heard someone clear their throat behind them.

“If you two are going to make plans about your love life, please stay out of earshot,” Vivienne said, somewhat disgusted. Cyrenious felt his face become warmer.

“Vivienne, if you don’t want to hear about this, why don’t you move out of earshot?” Dorian replied.  Before Vivienne could reply to his remark, a rustle was heard from the bushes next to them. They all stopped their horses as she and the other two mages drew their staffs while Cyrenious drew his blades. They focused on the bushes as their so-called threat approached them. Then, out of the bushes appeared a little girl, who tripped over herself and fell in the middle of the road. The horses reared slightly and whinnied as she landed in front of them. She looked around and stopped her gaze on Cyrenious.

She had brown hair that look like it hadn’t been brushed or cleaned for days and had hazel eyes which were wide with fear. Her clothes were dirty as was her skin. The inquisitor gazed upon her, slightly confused on what he was looking at. How did a child get all the way out here? Was she lost? Running away? Playing? Was she in danger? If so, what kind?  

As if answering his question, two wolves jumped out the bushes. The small child scurried backwards to the other side of the road. The elf jumped off of his horse and slashed one of the wolves across its back. The wolf howled in pain and tried to jump at him, but Cyrenious was too quick and plunged both daggers into the wolf’s heart. It let out a cry and slumped to the ground. He turned around to face the other wolf, but as he turned around, he watched Dorian give one final blow at the beast, killing it instantly. The inquisitor sheathed the blades back into their scabbards and looked toward the little girl.

Slowly, he walked towards the small child, trying not to scare her. The little girl looked frightened; possibly of him or of the wolves. She didn’t try to back up anymore, however, or try to escape. Cyrenious knelt down next to her. 

“Hello, there. I’m Cyrenious. What’s your name?” The girl didn’t respond; she just stared at him with wide eyes. ‘ _This is going to be a challenge,’_ he thought.

“Are you hurt?” He reached out to her to see if she was hurt, but she let out a gasp and tried to move farther back. He brought his hand back down.

“No! No, it’s ok I’m not going to hurt you, I swear.” The small child’s eyes shifted slightly behind him and then looked back at him. The elf looked behind him and saw the others watching him, their weapons still drawn. He looked back at the small girl in realization.

“Drop your weapons,” he said, taking off the daggers that were on his back.

“Why in the world should we do that, my dear?” Vivienne asked.

“Just, do it.” The mage sighed and reluctantly dropped her staff, as did Solas and Dorian. Cyrenious looked back at the girl and smiled.

“See? We don’t want to hurt you. We just want to find your parents. Do you know where they are?” The girl paused for a moment and then shook her head.

“Do you know where you came from?” She shook her head again. He hummed in thought, trying to think what he should do. He looked back at his companions.

“We could take her to the nearest city, they might know of her parents,” he suggested to the others.

“The nearest city is in the opposite direction of Skyhold and is at least a 5 day journey,” Solas said. “Perhaps we should take her to Skyhold.”  Cyrenious considered this option. Skyhold was almost always busy and with a war starting, there were more things to be done and more people hurrying about.

“I don’t know, Solas. Skyhold’s a busy place and not exactly fit for a child.”

“Yes, but there are other children in Skyhold that are being taken care of and It would only be a few weeks until we find her parents.” The inquisitor looked at the small girl, her wide hazel eyes didn’t show the fear he saw a moment ago, but they look like they were almost pleading him to take her with them. He sighed.

“Ok, but we’ll need someone to watch her.”

“We can discuss that when we get back.” He smiled again.

“Indeed.” He continued to smile at the girl, bringing out his hand to her, making her somewhat lean back.

“What do you say, little one? Do you want to come with us? We’ll help you find your parents and you’ll get some food and a nice place to sleep.” The child hesitated for a moment, but smiled and slowly took his hand. The elf gave a small laugh, put his daggers back on his back, and then picked her up, gently.

“Now,” Cyrenious said. “Let’s get on our way to Skyhold.” He got on his horse and put the little one in front of him.

“Are we going to be raising a child now, inquisitor?” Dorian asked as he and the others picked theirs weapons up and got on their horses. Cyrenious smirked.

“For now, Dorian.”

“A shame, I was expecting to spend some time you when we got back, but it seems you’ll be busier than ever.” The inquisitor chuckled.

“We’ll see what happens,” the elf said, winking at his partner.

When everyone got on their horses, they continued their journey back to their fortress with one extra person with them; a small, quiet girl.

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will possibly be in a few days, but it'll depend since I'm preparing for a show and doing summer school. It shouldn't be a long wait though! If there's anything wrong with this chapter or any of them PLEASE let me know, it'll help me improve. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! :)


End file.
